


Playing House

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Baking, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Cas, Diapers, Humiliation, Infantilism, Kevin and Charlie are alive and living in the bunker because I say so, Legos, Little!Dean, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Punishment, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Toys, bath toys, bottles, sippy cups, tags will be added as I go, toy cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas decide that Dean needs a break from taking care of everyone so they convince him to try being little for Cas for two weeks to see if he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Just Want What Is Best For You

Dean got a text from Sam asking him to come to the library, so reluctantly he put his iPod and laptop aside and got up. It wasn’t like Sam couldn’t just come and talk to him in his room. He walked to the library to find Sam and Cas sitting at the table talking quietly to each other. 

When they saw Dean they stopped talking and looked at him.

Dean immediately knew they had been talking about him. He shifted a little where he was standing and cleared his throat. “You wanted to talk to me?”

Cas scooted his chair back a little bit, “yes, come have a seat.”

Dean looked at them suspiciously and walked over to a chair at the end of the table that he was pretty sure they had moved there especially for him because it wasn’t usually there. He sat down and glanced between the two of them, “So what did you want to talk to me about?”

Cas and Sam exchanged a few looks before Sam decided to speak up.

“We think you need a, um, break.”

Dean looked at him confused, “We haven’t been on a case in a week, I thought that’s what was happening.”

Sam shook his head, “We don’t mean that kind of break. Dean, all of your life you have taken care of everyone. When Mom was alive you would clean up after Dad when he messed up, then you started taking care of both me and Dad. You take care of basically everyone you meet. You make sure both Charlie and Kevin are okay. You are always the one to feed us all, hell you even do all the laundry.”

Dean huffed, it didn’t feel like that much, “So what? You want to make a chore chart?”

“Uh no. We think you need to be able to give up control to someone for a little while, and maybe have a childhood for yourself, since you never really had one.”

“So what? You want me to act like a baby or something?”

Cas sat up and looked at him, “In short, yes. We think it would be good for you.”

Dean looked at them like they were crazy, “You have to be joking, I’m a grown man.”

Cas nodded, “that’s not something we are arguing, we are saying that you never had a chance to not be one.”

Dean sat back and shook his head “this is insane.”

Cas looked at Sam, “actually, Sam and I have done some research and it is more common than you might expect.”

Sam nodded, “Listen just give it a chance for two weeks, that’s all we ask. If you find it absolute torture you never have to do it again.”

“Sammy, I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Cas will help you.”

“Wait Cas? What about you?”

Cas spoke up again, “Your brother and I agree that you would have a hard time adjusting at first if he or Charlie and Kevin were around at first.” 

“So what? Are they being kicked out of the bunker?”

“No Dean, I found a small cabin that the two of us can use at least until you get more used to being little then we can move back here. We want you to figured who you are as a little before you come back to where you are used to being an adult.”

“So do you expect me to act like a baby for the rest of my life?”

Sam shook his head, “No, we want you to have this as a tool for when you get too stressed or need a break. At first we want you to always be in the headspace for a while but then it will shift to where you are taking breaks from being little to be an adult, then it will shift to you being an adult most of the time and just being little when you need or want it.”

Dean sighed and nodded, “Fine, just to make you happy, I will give it two weeks.”

Cas and Sam smiled. 

Sam nodded “Thank you, I think you will enjoy it more than you expect.” He stood up and held his arms open for a hug, “I’ll see you in a few weeks I will visit.” 

Dean hugged him a little confused, “wait are we leaving now?”

Cas stood up, “Yes Dean, we are leaving as soon as possible. Go and say goodbye to Charlie and Kevin and I will gather a few things we will need that isn’t already at the cabin.”

Dean looked at Cas, “Wow, you guys have really thought about this.”

Cas nodded “Yes, now please I would like to get you settled.” He was already using a dad voice.

Dean heard the tone of voice and nodded, he looked at Sam, “See yah Sammy.”

Sam smiled and nodded, “see you soon Dean, now go say by to Kevin and Charlie.”

Dean nodded again and left the library. He really wasn’t sure how he felt about all this still but he figured after two weeks he probably would, he would give it a shot for Sammy and Cas if nothing else. He stopped at Charlie’s bedroom and knocked on the door, “Hey.”

She looked up “Oh, hey! Are you heading out now?”

“Uh, yeah. Did Sam and Cas tell you?”

“Yeah, listen, I’ve read about this stuff before and I think it will be really good for you and you could really enjoy it.”

Dean nodded “Thanks for your input. So it looks like I won’t see you for a while, so take care of yourself.”

She smiled and nodded “You too, well, no, let Cas take care of you.”

Dean smiled a little and nodded “Will do.”

She pulled him into a hug, “Don’t think about it too much, Sam and Cas have it all figured out.”

Dean nodded and hugged back. “Don’t get arrested.”

She laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder, “I’m not stupid.”

Dean laughed, “No, no, you’re not.”

“Now go say goodbye to Kevin and start your vacation. I will miss you but not too much that you need to worry.”

Dean nodded and stepped out of the room, “See yah Charlie.”

She smiled and nodded.

Dean walked to Kevin’s room and knocked on the door.

Kevin opened the door “Oh good, I take it they convinced you.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh yeah, I’m giving it a try.”

Kevin nodded “Have fun man, you deserve it. The bunker won’t fall apart while you’re gone, although I am a little nervous to eat Sam’s cooking.”

Dean laughed, “There is a binder on the counter full of recipes that I use, just follow those and you will make something edible.”

Kevin smiled and nodded “Good to know. I guess I will see you soon.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, see you soon man.”

Kevin patted Dean’s back then disappeared back into his room.

Dean sighed and realized he didn’t know where to meet Cas so he went back to the library. 

Cas was in fact waiting for Dean in the library holding a small bag. “Time to go Dean.”

Dean nodded and walked over to him.

Cas put a hand on his back and flew them to the cabin.


	2. New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas brings Dean to the cabin and helps him begin to settle.

Dean and Cas landed in the middle of a living room. 

Dean stepped away from the angel and looked around “Cas, how did you find this place.”

Cas looked at Dean, “I’m Daddy to you now Dean, and this cabin used to belong to Gabriel.”

Dean froze “You, you want me to call you Daddy?” this just kept getting crazier.

Cas nodded “Yes Dean, it will help you get into the headspace of a young child.”

Dean sighed “Alright fine.”

Cas smiled and nodded, “Let’s go and get you into something more appropriate.” He held his hand out for Dean to take.

Dean looked at his clothes and completely ignored the hand, “what's wrong with what I'm wearing?”

Cas sighed and put his hand down, “it’s too grown up you won’t be able to feel comfortable in something you are so used to being in.”

“Dude you just made no sense at all.” 

“Dean, one of the major rules when you are little is that you need to do what I tell you and for a while now I am the one that decides when you are little. Which I can tell you right now will be from now for two weeks when the trial is up.”

Dean sighed, “alright fine.”

Cas nodded “follow me.” He started walking down the hall.

Dean followed looking around the cabin, “Where are we anyway?”

“We are in the mountains of Colorado.” cas opened a door to reveal a nursery and walked in.

Dean carefully stepped into the room, almost as if he was afraid it would close up and swallow him whole. He looked around taking it all in. 

There was a bed in one corner and it had railings on the side that could be raised up. What Dean didn't know was that each night the railings would get higher and higher until they were like the sides of a crib. Near the end of the bed was a large rocking chair that looked like it could comfortably hold two grown men. In the corner that the bed was facing was a bookshelf filled with books of different sizes and colors. On that wall there seemed to be a dresser but Dean couldn’t be sure because Cas was standing in front of it. He looked along the wall that the door was on and saw a chest that looked like a treasure chest, considering everything else and what they were supposed to be doing Dean assumed that there were toys in the chest. Finally, Dean looked to the wall that the head of the bed was pressed against and saw a door, that was open and led to a bathroom, some shelves that had bins filled with toys on them, and a clothes hamper. 

Cas walked over to Dean, “Alright, let’s get you undressed.”

Dean stepped away from him, “Woah man, I can change my own clothes.”

“Daddy.” Cas corrected, “And no, you can’t change your own clothes you are too little to do it yourself.”

Dean glared at Cas and blushed a little, but he didn’t make any move to leave or to undress himself. 

Cas smiled and slowly stepped forward and grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt, “Arms up.” 

Dean blushed more and raised his arms.

“Good boy, Dean. Thank you.” Cas pulled the shirt over Dean’s head and tossed it into the hamper before reaching for Dean’s belt. 

Dean reached out and stopped Cas’s hands and bit his lip nervously.

Cas smiled kindly, “I’m just taking care of you, I promise I won’t do anything a daddy wouldn’t do to their little boy.” 

Dean nodded a little and put his hands down by his sides.

Cas smiled and undid the belt and put it to the side.

Dean watched him carefully. 

Cas slowly undid Dean’s pants so that Dean could track all of his movements. He realized that he forgot about Dean’s shoes and he squatted down and untied them. “Lift your foot up for me.” Dean did and he pulled the shoe and sock off. “Other one.” Soon Cas was carefully pulling Dean’s pants and boxers off and helping Dean step out of them. 

“Why did I have to take my boxers off?”

Cas put the pants and boxers in the hamper, “Because you can’t wear boxers with a diaper.”

Dean blanched and looked over at the dresser which he realized had a changing table on top of it. “What? I don’t need diapers!”

“When you are big you don’t but when you are little you do.” Cas said firmly but kindly.

Dean paused and then looked at Cas “Do I have to use it?”

 

Cas sighed, “Eventually yes, but I can see how it could be hard for you so all you have to do is wear it and tell me when you have to go potty.”

Dean blushed at the childish word and nodded “Fair enough.”

Cas nodded “Let’s get you into one and some clothes.” He started walking to the changing table, he pulled a small step stool out and put it up against the table/dresser. 

Dean reluctantly followed and it all suddenly started to dawn on him. He was expected to act like a baby, to let Cas take care and control of him. He wasn’t supposed to worry about anything. He just wasn’t sure he could do it at all. Sure he trusted Cas and Sammy but all of this went against everything he has ever known. Maybe they were right, maybe it would be good for him, hell he was worrying about not worrying. 

Cas patted the changing table “Hop on up.”

Dean carefully climbed onto the table and lay down. 

Cas patted his shoulder “Thank you Dean.” He grabbed a diaper and unfolded it, “Lift your bottom up.”

Dean put an arm over his face in embarrassment but lifted his ass up. 

Cas slid the diaper under him and looked at his face. “One moment Dean.” He walked over to the shelves with the bins and got a stuffed moose that was wearing a flannel shirt out and brought it over to Dean. “I was going to wait to give this to you until bedtime tonight, but I think you need it now.”

Dean peaked out and laughed when he saw it “It's a Sam Moose!” 

Cas smiled and nodded and put it on Dean’s chest. “He’s all yours.”

Dean picked it up and studied the stuffed animal, he smiled when he found an anti possession symbol on one of the feet.

Cas quickly put some baby powder on Dean and finished diapering him while he was distracted. “There we go, now time for clothes.”

Dean looked at the diaper and then at Cas surprised how fast that happened. He nodded and sat up, still unconsciously holding the stuffie.

Cas smiled and showed him the shirt he picked out, it had three whale cartoons on it and said “Whale Whale Whale, what do we have here.”

Dean chuckled at it. 

Cas smiled “Arms up.”

Dean put the stuffed moose down next to him and put his arms up.

Cas put the shirt on Dean, “There, now bottoms so you need to get down.”

Dean nodded and climbed off the table.

Cas squatted down and held out a pair of shorts.

Dean frowned, “Cas, I don’t do shorts.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean, “First, it's not Cas what is it?”

Dean gulped a little and blushed, “Daddy.”

Cas nodded “Good boy, and second, it is ninety degrees outside, you could overheat if you wear pants. If it weren’t for the fact I know that you are still uncomfortable with this I would let you just go around in just the diaper and t-shirt or even just the diaper.”

Dean blushed and nodded. He tried to step into the shorts but wobbled a little. 

“Steady yourself on my shoulders Dean.”

Dean put his hands on Cas’s shoulders and stepped into the shorts.

Cas pulled the shorts up carefully, “Okay, would you like to watch a movie while I make some lunch?”

Dean shrugged and grabbed the stuffed moose “Okay.” 

Cas smiled and offered Dean his hand.

Dean looked at it and bit his lip, would it really be too bad to hold Cas’s, no Daddy’s, hand? He took a deep breath and grabbed the hand.

Cas squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled proudly. “Would you like to watch Cars?”

“Is that the disney movie about race cars and stuff?”

Cas nodded “I believe so.”

Dean shrugged “I guess so. It can’t be that bad if so many people like it.”

Cas nodded and lead Dean to the living room. 

Dean looked around again. He noticed another shelf with bins and a bookshelf full of movies. 

Cas brought Dean over to the couch, “Go ahead and sit down while I set the movie up.”

Dean nodded and sat down. He immediately relaxed when he felt how comfortable it was. 

Cas smiled and set the movie up, “Do you need anything?”

Dean shrugged “Can I have something to drink?”

Cas nodded “I will be right back.” He went to the kitchen.

Dean watched as the previews played on the DVD.

Cas came back soon with a sippy cup of apple juice. 

Dean looked at it suspiciously. 

“It's just some juice Dean, it won’t harm you.”

Dean took the sippy cup and sat back.

Cas started the movie, “I will just be in the other room if you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave comments about what you think and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them! If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them as well!


	3. Lunch and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has lunch and then he and Cas watch the rest of the movie together

Cas prepared some chicken nuggets and apple slices for Dean. He called into the living room, “Dean? What do you like on chicken nuggets?”

Dean was watching the movie with the stuffed moose secure in one arm and occasionally sipping his juice from his other hand. “Um barbeque sauce?” 

“Thank you.” Cas got the barbeque sauce out and put a puddle of it on the plate. He considered the high chair but decided that Dean wasn’t ready for it yet and put the plate on the table before he walked into the living room. “Dean we need to pause the movie so you can eat lunch.”

Dean looked up and pouted “Why can’t I eat while I watch?” he surprised himself with how much he actually wanted to watch the movie.

Cas smiled “Because it is too messy, Little one.”

Dean frowned and shook his head “I’m not little, I won’t make a mess.”

Cas chuckled and picked up the remote and paused the movie. “You are very little and even if you say you won’t make a mess I say you need to eat at the table.”

Dean sighed and stood up holding both the sippy cup and Sam Moose.

Cas put a hand on Dean’s back and guided him to the kitchen.

Dean sat down on the chair where the plate was set and he put the sippy cup on the table and the moose on the chair next to him.

Cas picked up the sippy cup, “You eat. I will get you more juice.”

Dean nodded and looked at the plate in front of him. He frowned a little when he saw that it was a mickey mouse plate, he wanted a Mator plate, wait no he didn’t, he wanted a plain old normal plate. He sighed and picked up a chicken nugget and dipped in the sauce. He was about halfway through eating when he came to the realization that he was a grown man eating Chicken Nuggets and apple slices and drinking from a sippy cup. He sat back.

Cas looked over at him “Dean? Are you feeling alright?”

Dean nodded “Yeah, Ca- I mean, Daddy.” He blushed at little at using the name and sat up again and resumed eating. He could eat chicken nuggets and apple slices if Cas wanted him too.

Cas smiled proudly and watched “So do you like the movie?”

Dean nodded and swallowed the mouthful of food, “Yeah, it's kinda cool. I like Mator, he’s a tow truck and he’s pretty funny.”

Cas smiled and nodded “when you finish eating can I watch the rest with you?”

Dean smiled and nodded “you might like it.”

Cas nodded “that's what it sounds like. Do you need anything else?”

Dean looked around and shook his head, “No thank you.” he continued eating.

Cas sat and watched Dean eat until he finished, then picked up the plate and put it in the sink, “Do you need more juice?” Cas wanted Dean to need to go to the bathroom soon because it would help enforce how little he was.

Dean looked at the sippy cup that was empty again and nodded “Yes please.”

Cas smiled and filled the cup. He looked at Dean, “Do you have to go potty before we turn the movie back on?”

Dean frowned and shook his head. 

Cas raised an eyebrow, “How about we go try so we don’t have to stop the movie again?” He said it in a tone of voice that said it wasn’t actually a question. 

Dean sighed and nodded then looked up at Cas “Wait, we?”

“Yes, Little one. You need my help.”

Dean nodded feeling very embarrassed.

Cas smiled and walked to the other room.

Dean followed holding Sam Moose.

Cas put the juice on the coffee table and then lead Dean to the bathroom that was connected to the nursery. 

Dean looked around the bathroom and decided he liked it. It was decorated like it was under water and kind of had a pirate theme. The soap dish kind of looked like a gold goblet and had soap that looked like gold coins. The mirror looked old and grand and had coral details in some areas. The walls were painted with fish and the toilet seat and lid were decorated with fish as well. The waste paper basket looked like it was just seaweed, and finally the shower curtain had a picture of an underwater shipwreck.

Cas smiled “alright, let’s get you out of you shorts and diaper.”

Dean blushed and put Sam Moose on the sink counter and let Cas do what he wanted.

Cas helped Dean out of his shorts and removed the diaper and threw it away, “we’ll get a new one when you are done on the potty.”

Dean blushed and nodded.

Cas lifted the lid of the toilet, “alright, sit down.”

Dean looked confused at Cas “I’m a guy, I stand to go.”

“Maybe but little boys sit down to go potty.”

Dean sighed and sat down. “I can’t go with you watching me.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, “I am not leaving my little boy alone in the bathroom.”

Dean blushed bright red and tried to make himself relax and just go. After a few minutes he finally started to pee.

Cas smiled “Good boy.”

Dean blushed and slowly the trickle stopped.

“Alright, stand up so I can clean you up.”

“I ca- yeah alright.” Dean stood up.

Cas smiled and carefully cleaned Dean up and washed his hands “okay, now you need to wash your hands.”

Dean sighed and rinsed his hands.

Cas shook his head “use soap too.”

Dean sighed and washed his hand with the soap finding some childish glee from using soap that looked like gold coins. He caught himself humming the pirate song from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

Cas smiled and swallowed a chuckle at how cute Dean was being. “Alright, let’s get a new diaper on you.” He lead the way over to the changing table, carrying Dean’s shorts. 

Dean blushed as he climbed onto the table, he felt like there were a few things about all this that he could get used to but diapers were not one of them.

Cas looked around “Where’s Sam Moose?”

Dean thought for a moment “I think he’s still in the bathroom.”

Cas nodded “Sit still, I will be right back.”

Dean nodded and looked at the wall noticing for the first time that there were bees scattered everywhere on it. 

Cas stepped into the bathroom and found Sam Moose and quickly went back to Dean. He handed the stuffed animal to Dean and got the diapering supplies.

Dean held the moose and studied the bees on the wall near him.

“Lift up please.”

Dean blushed and lifted his bottom up.

“Thank you.” Cas quickly diapered Dean. “Okay, let’s go and finish the movie.” He helped Dean down and they walked to the couch. 

Dean didn’t realize they were still holding hands until they got to the couch and Cas let go. Dean sighed and sat down on the couch. 

Cas pressed play on the remote and sat down. He pulled Dean over so Dean was leaning on him. 

Dean blushed and he wasn’t entirely sure he was okay with cuddling but Daddy felt nice to lean on. Dean blushed when he realized he had thought of Cas as Daddy, they had barely been at this for two hours that can’t be happening yet could it?

Cas smiled and absentmindedly rubbed Dean’s arm and shoulder. 

When they got to the point where there was about an hour of the movie left Dean had finished his juice again and started yawning. He didn’t know why he was so tired, he had always been able to run on four hours or so, he shouldn’t need to sleep. 

Cas started to slowly turn the volume of the movie down, trying to encourage Dean to fall asleep and take a nap. 

Dean was asleep by the end of the movie. 

Cas turned the tv off and picked Dean up. He carried Dean to the nursery and lay him in the bed, he pulled the railings up, they were only a few inches high this time but Cas decided they were high enough and he didn’t want his little boy to wake up and think he was in a cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave comments, critiques, and ideas for me! I would love to hear what you think!


	4. Internal Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up from his nap and does not like what he finds had happened while he was asleep

Dean woke up about forty five minutes later. At first he had no idea where he was, but as he looked around everything came back to him. He swallowed down a whimper and started to sit up. As he adjusted he suddenly felt something wet around his crotch. Oh hell no, this can’t be true, he couldn’t have actually used the diaper could he? He is a grown man, he didn’t piss his pants. But then again Daddy, no Cas, says that he should use them because he was little. It isn’t that bad is it? He shifted a little and felt how wet and cold it was, no, no, this was definitely not something that he wanted or needed, or could even handle. That was the crack that broke the dam and suddenly he was crying. This wasn’t just silent tears leaving graceful tracks down his cheeks, no this was full blubbering sobs.

Cas heard the sobs of his little boy and quickly made his way to the nursery. When he saw Dean he rapidly brought the railings down and gathered the sobbing boy into his arms. “Oh, little one, you’re okay. Daddy’s here. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Dean wiped his nose on his shoulder “I-I *hic* I u-used *hic* m-my-y d-diaper! *hic* A-and I-I sh-shouldn’t h-ha-ave.” Dean sobbed through his words.

“Dea, you don’t need tears for that, you are a little boy and little boys use diapers.”

Dean sniffled and unconsciously wiped his face on Cas’s shirt. “B-but I d-don’t want to b-be a l-little b-boy.” He clung to his daddy as he sobbed.

Cas sighed and rubbed Dean’s back, “Let's get you into a dry diaper, that will help you feel better.” He picked dean up and stood up, he quickly grabbed Sam Moose and handed it to Dean.

Dean held the stuffed moose under his arm and hid his face in his dadd- Cas’s neck. 

Cas kissed the top of his head and brought him over to the changing table. He gently lay him down and frowned at how Dean was still sobbing, he opened a drawer and pulled out at pacifier. He wasn’t sure Dean was ready for it yet but it could help him calm down. So the angel gently eased the plastic object between Dean’s lips.

Dean held on tight to Sam Moose and whimpered as he cried. He wasn’t sure about the pacifier but then again he wasn’t sure about about anything that had been going on the past few hours.

Cas got everything out to change his little boy’s diaper, “I know this is hard for you Dea. Everything is new and confusing, and it goes against everything John had told you from such a young age. We don’t want to get rid of everything he taught you, but we do want to reteach you that you don’t always have to take care of everyone, and you don’t have to get upset when things don’t go as planned and you make mistakes.” Cas made sure he always had a hand on Dean so he could be sure he wasn’t leaving and to give some comfort. 

Slowly Dean started to calm down and he started sucking the pacifier as he listened to his daddy talk. He supposed it made some sense, but if he wasn’t taking care of people then who was he supposed to be?

Cas smiled softly at Dean and spread some cream over the diaper area before finishing diapering his little boy. “There we go. That’s better isn’t it?”

Dean blushed and nodded. 

Cas pulled his shorts back up and helped him to sitting. “How about we play with some cars? Does that sound good Dea?”

Dean smiled a little behind the pacifier and nodded. 

Cas helped him off of the changing table, “They are in the other room, let’s see if you approve of the ones I got for you.”

Dean looked at his daddy suspiciously remembering the pimp car.

Cas chuckled, “I think there will be at least one that you will like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter!   
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know!


	5. Boys and Their Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas shows Dean some more toys and Dean falls further into the little boy head space

Cas brought Dean into the living room where he had laid out a blanket for just this purpose. “Okay Dea, sit down and I will get the cars.”

Dean nodded and sat on the blanket. He was amused to find that the blanket had a devil’s trap. He looked around it and realized it was one that would hold a pretty powerful demon too. He went to check his gun and then realized he didn't have it so he looked up at his daddy “can I have this in my room?” 

Cas looked at Dean as he carried the box of cars over “you can but there is already a few devil’s traps in your room and all of the walls, windowsills, and door ways have salt built into them.

Dean listened and looked down “I guess I don't need it.”

Cas set the box down and sat next to Dean “do you want it, duck? Would it help you feel safer?” 

Dean bit his lip and looked at it for a moment before nodding. 

Cas smiled “okay, you can have it. Now how about we set up a race track?”

Dean nodded and reached over for the track pieces. He set up a track that looked somewhat like an amoeba, kind of round but with some weird turns and straight bits. When he finished he sat back and smiled. He looked up at Cas.

Cas smiled “I like it. And I have a surprise for you.” Cas reached into the box of cars and pulled out a toy version of the Impala.

Dean saw it and bit his lip “you got that for me?”

Cas smiled and nodded “I thought that maybe you would still want to have your baby with you even when you are little.”

Dean smiled and took it “thank you, daddy.” He put the small impala on the track then looked at Cas, “What about you?”

Cas shrugged, “How about you choose for me?” 

Dean nodded and looked through the cars before pulling out a red convertible and handing it to Cas. 

Cas took it and placed it on the track.

Dean smiled and began moving his car around the track.

Cas smiled and did the same, he started to make car noises. 

Dean blushed a little but soon began making the noises as well.

Cas held back a chuckle to avoid making dean self conscious again. After a few minutes he looked up at Dean “Want to race?”

Dean shrugged but nodded a little. 

Cas smiled and put the cars right next to each other “Okay how about so that we don’t get tangled up we have to just give big pushes then let go only pushing when our cars start to slow down.”

Dean nodded “Okay sounds good.” He put his hand on his car and looked up at Cas.

Cas put his hand on his “Okay we start on go. One… Two… Three… Go!” He waited a moment for Dean to get a headstart.

Dean gave his car a push that was just enough for it to go fast but not fly off the track.

Cas pushed his a fraction of a second after Dean as well as not giving quite as much of a push. 

They’re cars came to a stop at about the same time but Dean’s was a few inches ahead.

He gave another push and giggled a bit.

Cas smiled and pushed his own car giving it just a bit more speed so Dean would feel like it was really a competition.

Dean won the race and they started another, this time Cas really tried to win and did. They continued the races for a while Cas winning one every once in awhile but letting Dean win most of them without making it too obvious.

Dean sat back giggling and Cas reached over and chucked him under the chin which made him giggle more.

Cas sat back smiling not daring to tickle his little boy just in case it pulled him out of his headspace.

Dean slowly began to calm down as he was laying on his back on the blanket.

Cas smiled down at him then checked the time “want to play something else?”

Dean shrugged still smiling. 

Cas nodded “Okay, but we have to clean up the cars first.” 

Dean frowned and grabbed the small impala toy. 

“You can keep that but the rest needs to be put away.”

Dean nodded and sat up “Okay, sounds good.” He smiled at his daddy. He didn’t realize how far into the head-space he had gone.

They put away the track and other car and Cas pulled out a box of Indiana Jones Legos.

Dean smiled even wider “AWESOME!” he reached for the box. 

Cas held it back “Let me open it and get the pieces out then you can have the box.” He carefully opened the box and then opened the bags in it keeping them in the same groups.

Dean sighed and pouted a little as he waited.

Soon they began putting the Legos together and once it was done Castiel slipped away to let Dean play with it while he made dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!  
> Please let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas in the comments!


	6. Dinnertime Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for dinner but things don't go very smoothly

Cas cooked a frozen pizza and cut up some carrot sticks for dinner. When it was all ready he called Dean to the kitchen. “Dea, it's time for dinner, come on in here.”

Dean groaned “But I want to stay in here.” He was having fun, he liked the Legos a lot.

Cas chuckled “you can go back to the Legos when you finish eating.”

Dean blushed and stood up.

Cas pulled Dean’s chair out for him. He had made sure that the table and Dean’s chair were the right dimensions so when Dean sat down the table would be a little too high and the chair would feel a little too big so it would help Dean feel smaller.

Dean blushed more as he sat on the chair having a little trouble because of the size and the blush was not helped when he saw the plate in front of him. It was plastic and had a picture of a Lego scene on it. In fact it was an Indiana Jones scene like his own set. “Cas, I don't need a plastic plate.”

Cas frowned he thought Dean had gotten past calling him Cas. “I'm daddy Dean and you are a little boy and little boys sometimes break things so plastic is safest. What would you like to drink? We have, a couple kinds of juice, milk, and water.”

Dean sighed “I'll just have water I guess.”

Cas nodded and filled a sippy cup with water.

When the cup was set in front of Dean, he shook his head “no way. I will deal with the plastic but not a sippy cup. You already have me in a fucking diaper.”

“Dean! That is a naughty word. Now you can either use the sippy cup or you can stand in the corner when you are done eating.”

Dean swallowed nervously at his daddy’s stern tone but he was still feeling a little rebellious, what was his daddy expecting anyway? “I'm not drinking from a sippy cup.”

Cas sighed “alright, your decision.” He picked up the cup and removed the lid. He set it down and warned “be careful.”

Dean nodded a little as started eating. He tried to force the blush to disperse while he ate but it just didn't work. Everything was suddenly dawning on him. He played with toy cars and Legos and he liked it and worst of all he took a nap and used his diaper. It was all too much and he didn't even realize he was crying as he ate until Cas reached over and wiped away the tears.

“I know this is hard little one. I'm sure it's all very overwhelming, but I'm here for you whenever you need.”

Dean's breath hitched and he nodded. He paused and bit his lip for a moment before leaning over onto Cas’s chest and letting himself cry.

Cas rubbed his back and let him cry it out “where did this come from duck? Everything just catching up with you?”

Dean nodded through his sobs “y-yes.”

“Oh honey I'm sorry, I know it's all confusing and hard, but I need you to trust me okay? And I promise I will be here whenever you need someone to cry on.”

Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around his daddy. Slowly he began to calm down.

Cas patted his back “how about you finish eating okay?” He knew he still had to have Dean stand in the corner no matter how much he wanted to just cuddle Dean on the couch. He had to be sure Dean knew the boundaries.

Dean sniffled a little and nodded. He sat back up and resumed eating. When he finished he looked at his daddy with wide pleading eye, he didn't want to stand in the corner.

Cas shook his head and picked up the dishes “you aren't getting out of it Dean.” He set the dishes in the sink and picked up a timer “go stand in the corner facing the wall. You have five minutes to think about naughty words and arguing with Daddy.”

Dean whimpered but didn't argue. He slowly walked over to the corner and stood how his daddy told him too.

Cas started the timer. He set it for five minutes then went to start on cleaning the dishes.

Dean fiddled with the hem of his shirt while he stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I'm sorry for the wait, there has been a lot going on and I am working on a couple other fics as well.   
> As always I always want to hear your comments and ideas so leave them in the comment section.
> 
> I have a blog for where I will post new updates and reblog some things I wouldn't want on my personal blog. If you are interested the url is sherlocksbeehiveblogs and I would be thrilled to hear from you there and if you want you can send me prompts or perhaps we could do an RP or two in the DMs.


	7. Sulky Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is grumpy after being put in the corner and later he has to make a decision and ask for help from his daddy.

When the timer went off Cas walked over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder “the time is up Dean, you can come out of the corner.”

Dean shook his head. 

“No?”

“No, you will want me to cuddle, I don’t want to fucking cuddle.”

Cas raised an eyebrow and walked over to the sink and grabbed a bar of soap. Sam and he had predicted that Dean would insist on cursing especially when he is upset so they both agreed washing his mouth out would be the best course of action if he curses more than once in a certain amount of time. He grabbed it and wet it a little bit so it would lather better. He walked back to Dean “open your mouth and stick your tongue out.”

Dean crossed his arms and clenched his mouth closed.

Cas raised an eyebrow “one…” He held up one finger “two…” Another one went up “don't let me get to three Dean.”

Dean swallowed thickly and opened his mouth.

Cas nodded “good boy.” He took hold of dean’s chin firmly yet gently at the same time. “Those kinds of dirty words are not for little boys, so now I have to wash your mouth out” he began rubbing the bar of soap on dean’s tongue.

Dean gagged a little and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Little boys do not say dirty words. Now, you can go spit in the sink but you don't get anything to rinse your mouth out for at least fifteen minutes. And if you say it again tonight you can expect to hold the bar in your mouth while you stand in the corner.” Cas put the soap down and stepped away.

Dean walked over to the sink and spit doing his best to get as much of the taste out as possible but it still clung to his tongue. 

Cas nodded and watched “now. How about we watch the second Cars movie?”

Dean had to tamp down his excitement at learning there was more than one of the movies. He stubbornly shook his head.

Cas sighed “well. I'm going to watch it and you can play with your Legos on your blanket so I can keep an eye on you.”

Dean glared at him as he walked past, he would have put up more of a fight but he did like the Legos and kind of wanted to see the movie.

Cas followed him into the living room and set up the movie.

Dean sat down with his Legos.

Cas sighed and sat on the couch as the movie started.

Dean positioned himself so he was facing the tv as he played with the Legos. He wasn't as enthusiastic in his playing as he was but that was mostly because he was just trying to make it look like he was playing and not watching the movie while he actually was watching the movie.

Cas suppressed a chuckle when he saw what Dean was doing it was just too cute, but he didn’t want the little boy to stop because he was embarrassed. 

After about fifteen minutes in Dean forgot he was meant to be pretending to play so he just sat back and watched the movie.

Cas got up and went to the kitchen, he filled a sippy cup with apple juice. He brought it back to the room and put the cup next to the little boy. He gently kissed the top of his head.

Dean didn’t register the kiss and absentmindedly picked up the sippy cup and drank the juice. 

Cas sat back and watched the movie, keeping a close eye on Dean as well. Soon he noticed the little boy shifting around uncomfortably, “Do you have to go potty De?”

Dean blushed and shook his head, “NO!” he pouted.

His daddy smiled a little and nodded, “Okay, well let me know if you do, we can pause the movie.” and while it was true if Dean said he needed to go potty he would bring him but he wasn’t making him go because he really did want Dean to use his diaper when he was awake and this may be the best way for it to happen with his little one distracted. 

Dean stubbornly held it all in for a while. About a half hour later he bit his lip in thought. Cas wanted him to use the diaper, but it was embarrassing, he was a grown man. On the other hand he had used it already once, and it wasn’t that terrible. And he had done other little kid things and he liked it and Cas didn’t reject him or anything. Maybe he could just use the diaper. He tried to relax so he could pee but it just wasn’t working. He whimpered and shifted again. 

Cas looked over, “Are you okay?”

Dean nodded and looked down.

“Come here Dean.” he held his arms open.

Dean crawled over, he didn’t really think about it, he just did it. He climbed onto the couch next to his daddy.

Cas pulled him into his lap and wrapped an arm around him. 

Dean whimpered at the pressure it put on his bladder. 

“De, I can tell there is something wrong, can you please tell me what it is so I can help make it better?”

“I-I can’t pee.” he blushed and hid his face in his daddy’s chest.

Cas smiled a little and rubbed his back. “Are you trying to use your diaper? You are such a good boy Dean! I’m so proud of you!”

Dean whined a little, Daddy was just saying nice things, it wasn’t helping!

“Okay okay, now, would you rather just use the potty? I am so proud of you for deciding to try to use your diaper and I know it's hard so I won’t be disappointed if you want to use the potty.”

“Noooooooo, Daddy, I WANT TO DO THIS!” it came out whinier than Dean meant it too but at least he got his point across. 

“Okay, I will help you but it might not feel good so do you want a pacifier? It might help keep your mind off it and help you relax.”

Dean whimpered and shrugged. 

Cas smiled and pat his back. He reached over and grabbed a pacifier from the drawer in the side table. He gently eased it into Dean’s mouth then he picked up the stuffed moose, “Look, it's Sam Moose.” He offered it to Dean. 

Dean sucked on the pacifier a little bit, not sure what he thought about it yet. He looked up and slowly took the stuffed animal. 

Cas kept an arm around his little boy and with his other hand he began to slowly rub circles on his stomach.

Dean whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling the pressure was giving him. He tried squirming a little but his daddy was holding him still. He hugged Sam Moose close to his chest and tried to watch the rest of the movie.

Cas slowly began adding more pressure. 

It was only a few moments before Dean began to feel his diaper warm up. 

Cas kissed the top of his head “Let’s get you into a new diaper little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sammysroomate and sherlocksbeehiveblogs I would love to hear from you!


	8. Bathtime for Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives Dean his first bath as his little boy

Cas carried Dean to the bedroom but paused before going to the changing table. “Actually, it's time for a bath anyway.” 

Dean looked up and shook his head.

“No? It's not bathtime?”

“I take showers.”

Cas nodded “big you takes showers, but right now you are little and take baths.” He carried the little boy to the bathroom, he was impressed that Dean’s only protest was that he usually took showers, not that it was early or that he didn't have a bath time.

Dean put his head back on his daddy’s shoulder. He didn't know why he was so tired. He had taken that nap earlier, he should be good for another eighteen hours. Maybe he's sick or something. He didn't consider that maybe being little was letting him relax enough to actually feel when he was tired and for his relatively sleepless life to catch up with him.

Cas rubbed his baby's back as he bent down to turn on the faucet and plug the drain. “Okay let's get you out of these clothes and that wet diaper.” He lay Dean down on a towel on the floor.

Dean whimpered a little when his daddy put him down. The floor was cold and hard even with the towel and his diaper was getting cold.

“Sh sh sh, it's alright De, I’m right here, I’m just getting you undressed.” he gently pulled down and of his little one’s shorts. He then started on taking the diaper off, “I’m so proud of you De, you are such a good little boy for me. I know using your diaper was very hard for you, but I am so glad you were willing to do that.” he took the diaper out from under Dean. “Okay , can you sit up so I can take your shirt off, little one?”

Dean nodded and slowly sat up. “D-daddy?”

Cas pulled the shirt over Dean’s head “Yes little one?”

“W-when can I see Sammy again?” 

Cas smiled softly as he lifted Dean up again, “Hmm, lets see, maybe the day after tomorrow?” He wanted Dean to be a bit more comfortable in his little headspace before he saw Sam again, “Maybe tomorrow we can make cookies to have with him.”

Dean smiled and nodded “Okay!”

Cas put him down in the bath “okay! Let’s get you all squeaky clean now!” 

Dean giggled a little and let himself adjust to the temperature of the water. 

Cas picked up a washcloth mitt shaped like a fish to go along with the theme of the room. “You like the water duck?” He put a little baby safe body wash on the mitt.

Dean blushed and shrugged but he relaxed a little.

Cas smiled and began gently washing Dean “what kind of cookies should we make tomorrow? We could make chocolate chip, or snickerdoodles.” 

Dean giggled a little. 

“What?” Cas smiled.

“Snickerdoodle is a fun word.” Dean giggled more

Cas chuckled and nodded “I agree, it is very fun to say.” Cas cleaned Dean’s crotch while Dean was distracted. 

Dean repeated snickerdoodle and giggled then froze and frowned when he realized what Cas had done. 

 

Cas tried to distract him, “nearby there is a river that we can go swimming in with Sam when he comes.”

Dean squirmed a little trying to get away from Cas’s hand even though he had moved onto his arms. “I think I want to wash myself now.”

Cas shook his head “That’s not going to happen Dean. Daddy’s help their little boys get clean, and I am your daddy and you are my little boy.”

Dean shook his head “Please?”

“No Dean, that is the end of the discussion.” 

Dean pouted but sat passively. 

“Close your eyes so I can wash your hair.”

Dean sighed and did as he was told, he couldn't help but relax again when his daddy massaged the shampoo into his hair.

Cas smiled when he saw the tension in his little boy’s shoulders ease again and carefully rinsed away the shampoo. “Okay, I'm done cleaning you. Do you want to get out now or do you want to see the bath toys I got for you and play for a little bit?”

Dean shrugged a little.

“Okay. How about I show you the toys then you can decide?”

Dean nodded slowly.

Cas opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bucket full of plastic toys, only some of them went with the theme but most were just things Cas found cute or thought Dean would just like.

Dean looked through the bucket and pulled out two boats, one was fairly simple and rubber, and the other was hard plastic and more detailed.

Dean’s daddy smiled “they both squirt water but in different ways. Want me to show you?”

Dean nodded and handed over.

Castiel smiled “this one you just hold under the water and squeeze and let go for it to fill up, then you just squeeze it to squirt like this.” Cas filled it up then aimed the small stream of water at Dean.

The little boy couldn't help but giggle as the stream tickled him.

Cas chuckled “this one works like a squirt gun. This piece comes off for you to fill it up. Then you push this for it to squirt.” Cas squirted Dean again “careful though if this one gets too full of water it can get heavy so you have to hold it up.” Cas handed both toys over.

Dean smiled and took them. He proceeded to have a naval battle for a few minutes before he was yawning and he was obviously losing energy.

“Okay, I think it's time for little boys to get out and get ready for bed.”

Dean shook his head “I want to stay *yawn* in for longer.”

The angel had to hide a laugh “no, it's time to get out Dean. The water will start getting cold soon.” Infact if it wasn't for Cas using his grace to keep it warm the water would have been cold already, but he wanted to let Dean slip fully back into his little headspace while he was in the tub so there wouldn't be an argument about the diaper.

Dean sighed “okay.” He handed Cas his toys.

Castiel used his grace to dry them then put them in the bucket. He pulled the plug and picked up Dean, he wasted no time wrapping him in a towel and drying him off. He left the towel on Dean and revealed it had a hood. He showed Dean in the mirror “look Duck, you are an actual duck now!”

Dean giggled tiredly and rested his head on cas’s shoulder. He liked the towel it was soft and warm and the hood looked silly. He was tired enough that his big side didn't surface to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait guys! So plans for my next couple of chapters, the next one will be bedtime and I am thinking about having Dean wake up from a nightmare as well, then will be making cookies, after that chapter Sam will be reintroduced to Dean, I think that will be a couple chapters long possibly with Dean freakin out about being little infront of Sammy.
> 
> Also! I am starting on a new fic in my supernatural RPF ageplay series Junior, so keep your eyes open for that!
> 
> As always I love comments and suggestions! and please follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	9. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas puts Dean to bed.

Cas quickly got Dean diapered and into some soft pajamas, “But where’s Sam Moose?” 

Dean looked around himself and his lip began to wobble in distress.

“Oh don't cry Duck, I'm sure we just left him on the couch. Let's go get him and some warm milk for you.” He picked Dean up and carried him to the living room. “You go find Sam Moose while I get your milk ready.” He was careful not to mention that the milk would be in a bottle so he didn’t upset Dean early. 

Dean nodded and looked around the room.

Cas quickly slipped into the kitchen. 

Dean found his stuffed animal on the floor near the couch.

Cas called out “can you wait for me in your room and choose a book for me to read?”

Dean nodded and went to his bedroom. He wandered over to the bookshelf in the room. He noticed that there was a wide age range of books. He decided on The Hobbit. He waited on the bed with the book until his daddy came back.

Cas grinned as he walked into the nursery “What did you choose Duck?”

“The Hobbit” Dean held up the book.

Cas nodded “That’s the book Charlie likes correct?” he moved his hand so the bottle was in Dean’s view and carefully watched for his reaction. 

“Yeah, she read it to her mommy.” Dean didn’t even register that he used such a childish word, he looked up and noticed the bottle, that pulled him out of his little space quickly. “No, I won’t drink from a bottle, the sippy cup is already too much. You can’t make me use a bottle!” he threw the book on the bed and stood up to try and leave. 

“Dean sit back down. I won’t make you drink from the bottle tonight alright.”

Dean glared at the angel but sat down. 

“Good, now I will be right back, stay there.” He pointed and raised an eyebrow that allowed no disobedience.

Dean began to start feel little again and nodded.

Cas left and soon came back with a sippy cup.

Dean opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it when his daddy raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, let’s get you tucked in and I will read to you while you drink your milk.” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back for Dean to get under them.

Reluctantly the little boy did what was expected of him and took the sippy cup.

Cas pulled the covers over Dean and picked up the book. He was careful to keep his voice nice and soothing and some how did the character voices at the same time.

After a bit Dean began drinking his warm milk and found himself getting sleepy again, it wasn’t long after that that he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about how short this is, I just realized how long it's been since I updated this and wanted to get a chapter out. I hope to have the next chapter finished soon, it will have the nightmare I mentioned before. 
> 
> Also! I'm working on a new fic because I have no self control when it comes to fics. So watch out for that I guess.
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr at sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare and Cas comes to the rescue.

Cas had left the nursery soon after Dean fell asleep to straighten up and get things ready for tomorrow. It was about an hour before he heard Dean stir on the monitor. He ignored it, figuring his little boy was just rolling over, and began washing the dishes. Soon he began hearing some things that worried him a bit more. 

“No, no Alistair, I won’t do it.” 

The angel frowned and picked up the monitor.

“You can’t make me.” Then Dean screamed.

That made Cas run, no not run, sprint to the nursery, “Dean! Wake up you’re safe!” He shook the boy that was thrashing and whimpering, interspersed with nos and stops. 

Dean woke and sat up with a scream. He panted and looked around panicked.

Cas quickly took his hands off him and backed up “It’s okay Dean, you’re safe, Alistair is dead. You’re okay.”

Dean looked around frantically taking in the room and Cas, slowly his panic eased and he began crying and reaching out to his daddy.

“Oh Duck, it's okay, come on, lets go get you some hot chocolate.” He hugged Dean tight and picked him up. He kissed the top of his little boy’s head. “I will never let anything happen to you again.” He brought him to the kitchen “Okay, can I put you down so I can make you some hot chocolate?”

Dean shook his head and clung to the angel tightly “NOOOOOO!”

“Okay, okay, how about we just cuddle on the couch for a bit?” 

He sniffled and nodded, wiping his nose on his daddy’s shirt.

“Okay, let’s do that then.” He sat on the couch and adjusted Dean so they were both more comfortable. “Let’s see, Cars 2 should still be in the machine, should I put that on or do you just want to cuddle and nothing else?”

“Movie please.”

“Alright.” Cas smiled and turned the tv on and starting the movie.

Dean leaned his head on his daddy’s chest “I’m sorry I’ve been a pain Daddy.”

“It’s okay Duck, I know today was very hard on you. Tomorrow will probably be hard too, but I must say, you have adapted to a lot of things faster than Sam or I expected.”

The little boy bit his lip and nodded, “When do I get to see Sammy again?”

“Maybe the day after tomorrow, if you are very good.”

Dean nodded “Okay” he promised himself he would be the best little boy for his daddy ever.

“Okay, now, I do want you to have some hot chocolate or warm milk, but I will give you a choice, I can put it in a sippy cup but I will hold it for you, or I can put it in a bottle and you can give it to yourself?”

Dean whimpered a little and closed his eyes as he thought, “Um… bottle.”

“Okay.” Cas stood, still holding Dean, “Would you like hot chocolate or warm milk?”

Dean clung to the angel “hot chocolate please.”

Cas nodded and carried Dean to the kitchen “I might need a little help then okay?” He added a bit of a swaying motion to his walk. 

The little boy nodded “Okay.”

Cas got everything out with one hand and decided just to use his grace this one time to heat up the milk. “Okay, I need you to put two spoonful of the mix into the bottle.”

Carefully Dean did as he was told.

“Good, now stir it gently until there are no more clumps.” He waited for Dean to do that, “Okay now I need you to hold it while I put the top on, then you can drink it.” He handed it to Dean and carefully screwed on the nipple. “There we go, enjoy.” He smiled and began putting the stuff away and the spoon in the sink.

Dean looked at it and sighed, it did smell good, and it has been forever since he had hot chocolate. Hesitantly he put the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and sucked, nothing came out, he tipped it a little, a tiny bit came out. It tasted good, it tasted really good, he tilted it back more and sucked, that worked! He hummed happily and closed his eye.

Cas smiled and kissed the top of his head. He carried his little boy back to the couch and sat with him, making sure all of the lights were dimmed but not so much that if Dean got scared again he would be able to see what was around him and where he was.

Dean drank his hot chocolate and watched the movie for a little bit before he slowly began dozing again.

Cas shifted them so they were both laying down with Dean’s head on his chest, and he set the now empty bottle on the coffee table and turned off the tv. Gently, he rubbed Dean’s back, helping him relax into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your reward for waiting so long for the last chapter, hopefully I will be able to update quickly but I also have a lot of other fics and series I feel guilty for not updating so I think I will try and set up some sort of rotation if I can.
> 
> As always, please leave comments with what you think and if there is anything specific you would like to happen in this story let me know as well!
> 
> Also follow me and come talk to me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	11. Big Thoughts For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new day makes Dean think about the experience so far.

Dean slowly woke up as the sun began to shine through the curtains. He turned his head away from the light. He frowned a little when he realized he could hear a heartbeat under him. He pushed himself up a little to see who he was lying on. “Oh right.”

Cas smiled “Good morning Duck.”

Dean shifted some more and realized his diaper was wet. He blushed and felt himself tear up a little.

“Oh, it's okay little one, let’s go get you changed and dressed. You’re okay.” He picked Dean up as he stood.

Dean clung to Cas and began crying, he was tired and it was all overwhelming and he wanted to be a good little boy so he could see Sammy the next day.

Cas began carrying him to the nursery “it's okay, I'm here, just get it out.” He patted his little boy’s back. He carried Dean to the nursery and held him as he got out some clothes before laying him on the changing table.

When Cas started to put him down Dean panicked and wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck and his legs around cas’s waist.

Cas put the clothes down and picked Dean back up “it's okay Dean. I'm not leaving I just need to put you down so I can change you. I will keep my hand on you the whole time okay?”

Dean considered it then nodded “okay.”

Cas tried to change Dean as fast as possible. “Okay, let's go have breakfast. What sounds good?”

“Pancakes?” Everything about this morning so far has made Dean question himself. From waking up with a wet diaper while laying on top of the angel, to feeling clingy, and even the fact that part of him was actually enjoying this.

Cas nodded “okay, but you have to have a few strawberries or pieces of apple too.”

Dean sighed but nodded “can I have apples and peanut butter then?”

“That sounds perfect.” Cas smiled. “Pancakes and apples with peanut butter coming right up!”

Dean sat at the counter while his daddy cooked. Cas had offered to let him help with cooking or go color but Dean just needed some time to think. He was coming to realize that everyone might have been right and this might be good for him. He has slept more than he has in years, and when he did let his daddy take over it was pretty relaxing.

Cas looked over at Dean “You seem to be thinking a lot this morning.”

Dean nodded “Yeah, I’m just trying to sort all of this out I guess.”

“Well I must say I am impressed with how much you have accepted of all of this.”

The little boy blushed a little “I guess you and Sam might have been right about me needing this.”

The angel set a plate of food in front of Dean, “Would you like milk, water, or juice?”

Dean bit his lip “Just water please.”

Cas nodded and got him a sippy cup of water.

Dean began eating “wow, Daddy! These are really good!”

Cas smiled and blushed a little “Sam and Charlie put a book of recipes together for me and apparently they are more detailed than usual recipes so I ‘can’t screw them up.’”

Dean nodded and ate a piece of apple with peanut butter spread on it. He looked down embarrassed at a thought.

Cas frowned “What is it Dean?”

Dean looked up blushing, “What if, what if I wanted to go littler?”

“Oh, well, I am prepared for that, however I think you should just try and relax into being little rather than aiming for an age.”

The little boy nodded and ate more, he spoke around a mouthful of pancake, “That makes sense.”

“Good, don’t speak with your mouth full please.”

Dean blushed and swallowed “Sorry.”

Cas smiled and began cleaning up the considerable mess he made of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted to update this fic. The next chapter should be cookie making!
> 
> Let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen in this story!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	12. Little Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks for something he wants and slips a little bit littler.

After breakfast Cas and Dean went to play with Legos for a while. 

 

It wasn't long before Cas noticed that Dean kept glancing at him nervously, “do you need a change Dean?”

 

Dean quickly shook his head “no, I don't need one.”

 

“Okay. Is something bothering you? Do you want something?”

 

Dean shrugged and looked back at the Legos.

 

“All you have to do is ask.”

 

Dean nodded and bit his lip before asking “can we make cookies?”

 

Cas smiled widely and nodded “of course! What kind? Chocolate chip?”

 

Dean nodded “can we add M&Ms too?” he looked at his daddy hopefully.

 

When Cas looked at Dean just then he looked incredibly little to him and wouldn’t have been able to deny him a thing even if he wanted too. “That sounds perfect, can you help me clean up the Legos first?”

 

The little boy looked at the toys, torn between wanting to keep them out so he could play with them later and not wanting to disobey his daddy.

 

The angel noticed Dean’s internal battle and smiled softly, “How about we just put away the loose pieces?”

 

Dean smiled and began putting away the little plastic toys. 

 

Cas helped him and put the put together pieces up on the coffee table so they wouldn’t step on them “Okay, let’s go make chocolate chip, M&M cookies!”

 

They worked on the cook for a while and when Cas finally put the sheets into the oven Dean looked around the kitchen and cringed “We made a big mess.” He looked at his daddy a little bit afraid of if he would get the same reaction that he would get from John whenever he made a mess.

 

Castiel smiled softly “It's okay, it really isn’t that much. Can you sweep up the floor while I clean the counters?” He held out the broom still smiling.

 

Dean quickly nodded and took the broom. He meticulously swept the floor, being sure not to leave any flour, chocolate chips, or M&Ms.

 

The angle watched him a little sadly, wondering to himself if the little boy would ever feel comfortable making messes like “real” little boys.

 

Dean looked at his daddy nervously after he finished sweeping the floor.

 

He smiled “Good job Duck! Now, I know a little boy who needs a change and a bath.”

 

The little boy in question blushed, he hadn’t even realized that he used his diaper. “But I don’t want a bath.”

 

Cas chuckled “Well, you might still get more dirty later today so we’ll wait on the bath, but we do need to clean up your face and hands, you’re covered in flour!” He tickled Dean’s belly.

 

Dean giggled and squirmed at the tickles and nodded a little at his daddy.

 

Cas happily picked him up and carried him to the nursery. 

 

Dean blushed and bit his lip when he saw the changing table. He started tearing up a little, he sniffled and rubbed his eyes, trying to make the tears go away, but it didn’t work and he started crying.

 

Cas frowned “Oh, Duck, it's okay, you’re okay. Look! It's Sam Moose!” He picked up the stuffed toy and held it out to his upset little boy.

 

Dean took the toy and nuzzled it, feeling the soft fur against his face. When his daddy started to lay him down he panicked and scrambled to cling to the angel.

 

“Duck, it’s okay, I promise, I won’t leave, I just have to put you down so I can put you in a nice dry diaper.”

 

Dean whimpered and nodded a little. He clung tightly to his toy. As he was being changed Dean found himself sucking on his thumb and decided that he liked it and would keep doing it.

 

Cas smiled softly and grabbed a pacifier “here Duck, suck on this instead, your fingers are messy.

 

Dean whined a little when this thumb was gently removed from his mouth but quickly calmed down when the pacifier was pushed in just as gently.

 

Cas quickly finished changing him, deciding to just leave the shorts off for now, hoping that would help Dean be little. He carried Dean into the bathroom to clean up his face and hands.

 

Dean whined a little behind the pacifier when his face was attacked by a wash cloth. 

 

Cas chuckled “You are a messy little boy, but once you are clean I can get you some lunch.”

 

Dean mumbled behind his pacifier “Then cookies?”

 

“Maybe, if they are done.”

 

Dean nodded his agreement to the plan and let his daddy clean him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I got really sick and swamped with school so I wasn't able to write. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments and if there is anything you would like to see happen in the story. And I promise, Sam will be coming soon, it's just taking longer than I expected to get there.
> 
> Follow me @sherlocksbeehiveblogs on tumblr!


	13. Sleepy Means Grumpy, Grumpy Means Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets tired which leads to him getting himself into trouble with his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some vague mentions of John being abusive to Dean when he was a kid, there is also some spanking in this chapter, I just wanted to warn people incase anyone could be triggered. This is pretty much just filler nothing really happens so if you want you can skip this chapter and I don't think you will miss any information.

Lunch began well but it slowly deteriorated as Dean got more and more tired.

 

It came to a head when Cas told Dean to eat his carrot sticks for the he third time.

 

Dean got up and yelled “No! I don't want to eat my dumb carrots!” He took them off the plate and threw them across the room.

 

Cas calmly but firmly grabbed Dean's arm “Dean, we never throw things inside and we never yell at Daddy.”

 

Dean looked at his daddy, suddenly feeling a little afraid that Cas was going to be like John.

 

Cas noticed his fear and touched his face “oh Duck, don't worry, I won't ever be like him. Now I will let you choose what your punishment will be from a few options. Okay?”

 

Dean swallowed and nodded “okay Daddy.”

 

Cas nodded “okay, here are your options. Either you will only get to have two cookies and all the rest we will send with Sam so he can share them with Charlie and Kevin, no more movies for three days and no cookies until tomorrow, thirty minutes in the corner, or five spanks?” He didn't want to make any of the punishments too harsh, as he was glad Dean was allowing himself to have a truly childish tantrum and he was worried if the punishment was too bad it would make Dean revert back to fighting his little headspace, but he did want to be sure that dean knew throwing things inside was bad.

 

Dean bit his lip as he thought for a moment. “No matter what is still get to see Sammy?”

 

Cas nodded “that's right, Sammy will say still come over for a visit.”

 

Dean nodded and took a deep breath “five spanks.” He knew he could take it, and five didn't seem like so much.

 

Cas nodded “okay, I will just be using my open hand, and it will be over your diaper, understand?”

 

Dean nodded, that didn't sound as bad as he thought it would be, nothing like what John did “yes Daddy.”

 

“Good. Now let's get it over with so we can move past and clean up.” He gently guided Dean over his lap.

 

Dean began sniffling and tearing up as he waited.

 

Cas grabbed the pacifier from the table and gently pressed it into Dean's mouth before pulling his shorts down. He was happy to find that Dean’s diaper was clean. He didn't want to have to put off the punishment longer to change Dean and he had forgotten to check before he pulled Dean down into position. He quickly doled out five spanks.

 

By the end Dean was sobbing, he couldn't really figure out why, it didn't even hurt that much. But he felt bad for throwing things and yelling at his daddy “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry, D-d-d-dad-d-dy.”

 

Cas pulled him up into a hug “I know Duck. You're forgiven now. It's all over.” He rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

 

Dean slowly calmed down and once he was calmer he blushed and said “Daddy, I need a change.”

 

Cas nodded and picked him up, “let's get you into a nice clean diaper.”

 

Dean hid his face in Cas’s chest as he was carried to the nursery. As his diaper was being changed he hid his face in Sam Moose.

 

Cas finished quickly and picked Dean up, “Okay, let’s get you a bottle and we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie for a bit.”

 

The little boy nodded and lay his head on his daddy’s shoulder, quickly sucking on his pacifier.

 

Cas put him down on the couch, gently reassuring him when he whimpered “I’ll be right back. Just let me set up the movie and get the bottle ready.”

 

Dean nodded a little. 

 

“How about Brave?”

 

Dean frowned and took his pacifier out “Isn’t that a princess movie?”

 

Cas nodded “Yes, but I think you will like it, there are spells, and a witch, and an evil bear, and the princess is an expert archer, and it’s not a love story.”

 

Dean nodded “Okay.” he put the pacifier back in.

 

The angel nodded and put the movie in and turned on the tv before going to the kitchen to heat up a bottle for Dean. When he came back he sat next to Dean and grinned when his little boy cuddled into him, he gently removed the pacifier and replaced it with the nipple of the bottle.

 

Dean drank about half the bottle before he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I think the next one will FINALLY have Sam come and visit Dean, then after that I think I will add a little more plot but I'm not sure how, if you have any ideas please let me know in the comments. I will try to have the next chapter up very soon, I'm on winter break now so I should have time to write.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs for more from me and a deeper look into my mind.


	14. Making plans for Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter.

While Dean took his nap Cas called Sam. 

The tall hunter answered “Hey Cas, what’s up?”

“Hello Sam. Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Uh, no I don’t have any plans, and we don’t have a case.”

“Okay, good, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?”

“Sure that sounds fun, what time?”

“How about four o’clock? Dean will probably want to play with you if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, that will be fine, how is he doing by the way, from the sound of it, it seems like he’s doing well.”

“Yes, he has slipped pretty far into his little head space.”

“That’s good. So you’ll pick me up tomorrow?”

“Yes, see you then Sam.” Cas nodded even though Sam couldn’t see him.

“Alright see you then Cas.”

Cas hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to clean up a little. 

When Dean woke up Cas told him about the plans for the next day.

The little boy part of Dean was excited to see Sammy again but the part of him that was still big was nervous. What if his brother judged him? What if he got in trouble and ruined the visit because he was punished, or his daddy wouldn’t let Sam visit any more.

Cas noticed Dean was having some internal turmoil and decided to do his best to dissipate it. “He will come over at four so you can play with Legos or watch a movie with him and then we will have dinner. Then maybe he will stay for a little while longer. You will have so much fun, duck, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this has taken, but I felt so bad I just posted what I had written. I will try to get the next chapter up very soon, and it will finally have Sam visiting which has been a long time coming. Let me know if there is anything you would like to happen during Sam's visit! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	15. Big Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes over for a visit.

While Dean was taking his nap Cas went to get Sam and bring him back to the cabin. They settled in the living room while they waited for him to wake up.

Sam sipped some coffee that Cas got for him, “So, anything I should know?”

Cas sighed, “I honestly don’t know how he will react to this, obviously we can hope that he stays happy and in his little headspace but I fear that will be a tad optimistic.”

The hunter nodded “Okay, so do you think there would be anything I can do that will help him be comfortable and stay in the headspace?”

“Well, just treat him like a little boy, as far as I can tell he is around one to two years old though there are some things that don’t always fit that mould, so just try and treat him as you would a child that young.”

Sam nodded, listening intently. “Okay, I can do that.” He smiled softly.

It wasn’t long before the soft noises of Dean waking up began coming through the monitor.

Cas stood up “You stay here, if he needs a change you being there will probably make him uncomfortable.”

Sam nodded, “no problem.”

Cas nodded and went to go get Dean. He stepped into the nursery with a smile “hello Duck.How was your nap?”

Dean stretched and yawned “It was good I guess.”

Cas carefully picked him up and checked his diaper. “Let’s get you changed shall we?”

The little boy nodded and lay his head on the angel’s shoulder. He played with Sam Moose while his diaper was being changed.

Castiel helped him sit up and get off the changing table when he was done “guess who's here?!”

Dean's eyes lit up, “SAMMY!!”

Cas laughed and nodded “he's in the kitchen! Let's go see him!” He urged the little boy out of the room and down the hall. 

Dean stopped before entering the kitchen, suddenly all of his self consciousness rushed to the front of his mind. Here sat his little brother, the person he had devoted his entire life since he was four years old to taking care of but now he was just supposed to let all of that go. He was the big brother dammit! And now he was standing in a diaper shorts, and a tshirt that had fucking Mator on it! And Sammy? Sammy was sitting at the kitchen table, all arms and legs, sipping coffee and probably waiting to make fun of him! “I-I c-can’t d-do th-th-this.” he hadn’t realized he was crying until he tried to speak, he quickly wiped the tears away.

Castiel scooped him up, “Where did this come from, Duck?”

Dean tried to push away from him. “No! Put me down! Leave me alone!”

Cas just held onto him tighter. 

Sam came over and gently put his hand on Dean’s back, “It’s okay De.”

Dean smacked his brother’s hand away “No! It’s not okay! It's weird and wrong!”

The angel frowned “I thought we discussed this Dean. This is neither of those things.”

“YES IT IS!” Dean kicked his legs and pounded on Cas’s chest.

Cas sighed and carried Dean to the corner where he set him down. “Okay, now, you will stay here until you are ready to tell me what’s really bothering you.”

The little boy cried into the corner but didn’t move despite the big part of him screaming that he should just man up and leave, Cas wasn’t the boss of him, no one was. The little part, which was still mostly in control, fought that, Cas was his daddy and was just looking out for him and if he left the corner he could get in even more trouble.

Castiel watched with Sam from the other room as the little boy slowly calmed down. “I am sorry about this Sam, it’s unfortunate that this visit started this way, though I do wonder if this would have happened even if we waited.

“It’s no problem Cas, and I think you are right in thinking that this was inevitable.”

After a few minutes, Dean’s violent sobs had calmed to a few occasional hiccups.

His daddy walked over to him, “Dean, do you think you can tell me what brought this on?”

He nodded and through his hiccups and sniffles he said, “I,” *Hic!* “am,” *Sniff* “Sup*Hic*posed to” *sniff* “be the” *sniff* *Hic* “Broth*hic*ther.”

Sam heard this and joined his brother and friend. “Oh, De, you will always be my big brother, just because you are little and being taken care of right now doesn’t get rid of everything you did for me and everything I’m sure you will do for me. You took care of me so much, now it's your turn. That’s what good little brother’s do, they give their big brother a turn.”

Now it was time for a new type of sob, Dean flung himself at his brother and sobbed with relief into his tshirt.

Sam smiled and rubbed his brother’s back “I love you De, everything's okay.”

Again Dean slowly calmed down. Once he stopped crying he pulled away, “want to play legos?”

“I would love to De.”

The little boy got the box of legos out so that they could all play, including his daddy who said that he would play with them until it was time to make dinner. This time they made some cars, then they ran out of wheels so they started making boats and planes.

When Cas excused himself to make dinner Sam and Dean began racing the vehicles two at a time.

About a half hour later the angel called the humans to the table for dinner.

Dean gasped in glee when he saw that they were having hamburgers for dinner. 

Cas chuckled at his boy’s excitement, “Dig in Dean, I made yours just how you like it. But save some room for cookies.”

He nodded and ate with the same enthusiasm that he had been eating with all his life. 

Sam laughed at his brother’s moan and began eating himself. 

Once they all had finished their meals Cas looked at Dean. “should we get the cookies out now?”

“Yeah Daddy! I wanna show Sammy what I maked!”

Cas nodded and got the cookies that they made out and set them on the table.

“Wow De! You made these?” Sam encouraged the little’s excitement.

Dean nodded “Yep! And they’re really, really good!”

“I bet! Can you choose which one I should have for me?”

Dean giggled and pulled out a cookie that in his mind had the perfect ratio of M&Ms and chocolate chips and handed it to his brother.

“Thank you.” Sam smiled and took a bite of the cookie. “It is really really good!”

De happily ate one and nodded.

“Okay, how about you and Sam watch a movie together?” Cas suggested.

“Cars?” Dean looked at his brother for approval.

“Sounds good to me De!” He smiled and stood up. 

They two brothers settled on the couch to watch the movie while Cas made Dean a bottle. 

Dean fell asleep while he drank the bottle, all that crying and the tantrum really took it out of him.

Cas put Dean to bed then flew Sam home. “Well, I would say overall that was a success.”

“Me too, I hope at the end of the week he will agree to continue this. I haven’t seen him that happy in a really long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming, I hope you liked it. Please leave me a comment on what you thought! and follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short ending for a story that just kept going.

The end of the week came quickly for both Dean and Cas, but that morning Dean woke up unsure of what his answer will be.

Cas came into the nursery, “Do you need a change?”

He nodded and suddenly he knew that his answer was that he wanted to keep doing this. Sure, he still felt a little weird about it sometimes but he decided that he was okay with that and he would give it a longer chance for him to get used to it. He knew he wasn’t ready to do this in the bunker, and probably not with Charlie or Kevin around but for now he was happy with the arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this fic! I wouldn't be surprised if I continue this in a series though for now I am setting it aside at least until I finish Total Control Day though I don't know when that will be. Remember to leave a comment and follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


End file.
